Establishing an online catalog may be a frustrating process for a merchant. For example, a merchant may have to submit a spreadsheet or a file of comma-separated values including descriptions of all the items that the merchant would like to sell. Such descriptions may include titles, keywords, shipping weights, tax classifications, hazardous classifications, inventory quantities, and other descriptive material. Creating such a spreadsheet or file manually may be time consuming and prone to errors.